dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Fortress of Remembrance
Overview Fortress of Remembrance is an area on Bitterblack Isle. It can be entered through the Corridor of Emptiness, and leads to The Black Abbey, The Pilgrim's Gauntlet, and Tower of Treasons Repaid (which provides access to the Forsaken Cathedral). Several ore deposits can be found enroute and tucked away, as well as a number of chests. Enemies *Death (Encounter) *Elder Ogre (Encounter) *Banshee *Undead *Succubus *Eliminator *Skeleton Brute *Warg *Strigoi *Wraith *Lich *Poisoned Undead *Corrupted Pawns *Leapworm *Giant Undead *Skeleton Lord *Maneater Related Quests *Visions of the End I *Visions of the End II *Visions of the End III *The Wages of Death II *The Wages of Death IV *Echoes from the Beyond *Hope Springs Infernal Loot *Possible Chest Loot (refer to map): *1 **Dragonbeards (Post-Daimon) **Throwblast (Pre-Daimon) **Jewel of Health (Pre-Daimon) **Rift Cluster (Pre-Daimon) **Liftstone (Post-Daimon) *2 **Peppermint Seed (Pre-Daimon) **Monk's Periapt (Post-Daimon) **Maneater *3 **Throwblast (Pre-Daimon) **Fulgurous Lord Tome (Pre-Daimon) **Wakestone Shard (Pre-Daimon) **Rift Bicrystal (Pre-Daimon) *4 **Blast Arrows (Pre-Daimon) **Interventive (Pre-Daimon) **Placative Brew (Pre-Daimon) **Maneater (Pre-Daimon) *5 **Jewel of Time (Pre-Daimon) **Jewel of Antilight (Pre-Daimon) **Angel's Periapt (Pre-Daimon) **Winter's Path Tome **Wakestone Shard **Bitterblack Weapon Lv.1 (Pre-Daimon) *6 **Burnished Bracers **Matte Robe (Pre-Daimon) **Rift Bicrystal (Pre-Daimon) *7 **Throwblast (Pre-Daimon) **Jewel of Health (Pre-Daimon) **Wakestone Shard (Pre-Daimon) **Rift Cluster (Pre-Daimon) **Rift Bicrystal (Pre-Daimon) *8 **Conqueror's Periapt (Pre-Daimon) **Rift Cluster (Pre-Daimon) **Rift Bicrystal (Pre-Daimon) *9 **Giant Coin Pouch (Pre-Daimon) **Panacea (Pre-Daimon) **Lordly Tonic (Pre-Daimon) *10 **Bitterblack Armor Lv.1 **Ring of Sable **Mage's Talisman **Exotic High Boots *11 **Rift Polycrystal **Bitterblack Armor Lv.1 (Pre-Daimon) **Bitterblack Gear Lv.2 *12 **Jewel of Time **Angel's Periapt **Jewel of Antilight **Winter's Path Tome **Wakestone Shard *13 **Jewel of Health **Fulgurous Lord Tome **Rift Bicrystal **Rift Cluster **Throwblast **Dragonbeards *14 **Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 **Golden Talisman **Rift Polycrystal **Vivifying Incense *15 **Maneater **Bitterblack Gear Lv.2 **Golden Talisman *16 **Angel's Periapt **Jewel of Antilight **Wakestone Shard **Jewel of Time **Winter's Path Tome *17 **Placative Brew **Blast Arrow *(Location currently unspecified) **Coin Pouch **Rift Crystal **Burnished Bracers **Bitterblack Armor Lv.1 **Ring of Onyx **Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 **Dragonbeards **Month-Dried Harspud **Frozen Holy Water **Liftstone *Quest Items: **Macabre Sculpture x2 **"Recollections of another Arisen" tablet x1 *May be gathered or found in breakables: **Bitterblack Gear Lv.2, loose loot located on the upper level of the square tower, very near the first Macabre Sculpture. **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1, gather spot on the first bridge. **Coin Purse of Charity x2, located by exiting the tower on the 3rd level through the west window. **Pyrepipe **Sconce **Purifying Brew **Salubrious Brew **Harspud Sauce **Foreign Knife **Throwblast **Angel's Periapt **Mage's Periapt *Can be mined from Ore Deposits: **Diamond (Upper level) **Unremarkable Ore (Upper level) **Hunk of Platinum (Lower level) Points of Interest *Rift Stone *Catching and riding a succubus to the top of the square tower will lead to a Macabre Sculpture. (The succubi will later be replaced with other creatures after the main quest progresses refer to the Macabre Sculpture page for tips on retrieving this statue at that time.) *The door to The Black Abbey can be found across the bridge on the 2nd floor. The bridge can be accessed by using the stairs from the Succubus Tower. (Immediately upon reaching the bridge, jump down the left side to reach a ledge with a second Macabre Sculpture, you can return to the higher floor of the tower by unbarring a nearby iron door.) Category:Dark Arisen: Locations